


Illogical Serenity

by Slwmtiondaylite



Series: Simple Words [7]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-10
Updated: 2009-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slwmtiondaylite/pseuds/Slwmtiondaylite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is illogical about something that has given you the serenity you have strived for all your life to achieve?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illogical Serenity

You have been raised to believe that emotions are illogical. You have chosen the way of Surak and this is his way. The suppression of emotions. It promised you the serenity that a life of emotion rarely allows you.

However, you did not find that serenity alone with your logic.

When you were a child, you asked your father why he chose to marry your mother, an emotional human. He gave you a logical answer. As Ambassador to Earth, it was his duty to understand the ways of humans. Marrying her, therefore, was logical.

This answer soothed your logical mind.

It did not satisfy your human heart.

But you did not allow yourself to dwell.

After all, you have been taught that emotions are illogical.

Love is, by definition, illogical.

But as you lay quietly in your bed, observing her sleeping form, you cannot help but disagree.

 

You reach across the bed and run a hand across her back. She buries her face further into the pillow, mewling slightly before opening her eyes. She looks at you and smiles.

Your lips quirk upwards.

What is illogical about something that has given you the serenity you have strived for all your life to achieve?


End file.
